Mi primer beso
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que los niños elegidos volvieron del digimundo, Kari y T.K. siguen tan amigos como siempre... ¿O no? ¿Habra algo mas entre los poseedores de la Luz y esperanza? Mi primer fic de Digimon n.n porfavor pasen a leer
1. Mi primer beso HK

**¡Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta seccion, Digimon fue una de mis series favoritas n.n y adoro el Takari!!!!! jeje espero que les guste el fic n.n fue el primero que complete O.o le tengo mucho cariño**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para diversion n.n**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mi primer beso

Por: H.K.

´´Me encuentro sentada en uno de los columpios del parque de la ciudad de Odaiba, espero a que el venga, ya quiero ver esos dulces ojos azules que tanto me gustan, que me llenan de una hermosa luz y esperanza, que me dan el valor para seguir viviendo; es un día como todos, hace un par de horas salimos de la escuela, voy en 2º año de secundaria y tengo 14 años, se acaba de ir uno de mis mejores amigos, un chico de pelo castaño con unos curiosos lentes en su cabeza, obsesionado con el futbol, me acompaño a casa después de clases y también al parque, me volvió a pedir que saliéramos… pero le dije que no, tenía que esperarlo, tengo que esperarlo, ya puedo imaginarlo llegar, con su despeinado cabello rubio, sus cálidos ojos del color del cielo y su alegre sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, sobre todo cuando es a mí a quien se la dedica… seguro vendrá de casa de su hermano y me saludara con una tierna sonrisa… no sé cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos hacia él, cuando pase de la amistad al amor, solo sé que lo extraño demasiado cuando no está cerca... Ya se le hizo tarde, me acomodo el cabello sin parar, esa manía la tengo desde niña, mi cabello corto hasta los hombros no puede acomodarse más, a veces creo que espera a que el con sus manos lo acaricie… lo veo llegar, con una sonrisa y disculpándose por la tardanza, llego como lo imaginaba, su pelo rubio alborotado debajo de su característico gorro blanco… me mira sonriendo y comienza a acomodarme el pelo… este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, solo porque estoy con él y cada día que pasa me enamoro mas y mas… ah! ¿No he dicho mi nombre?

Soy Hikari Kamiya y esta es la historia de mi primer beso…´´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No le sgusto? Porfavor dejen un review diciendo lo que piensan n.n seria muy importante para mi**

**Cuidense mucho, nos veremos pronto**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	2. Mi primer beso TT

**Hola!!! bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo... o el primero xD pero desde ota prespectiva, este fic esta contado por ambos... Kari y T.K. daran su propia version de cada cpitulo n.n ojala les guste y una cosa xD no todos los capitulos seran tan cortos... jajaja este es solo el inicio.**

**Gracias a:**

**luly (lo mismo digo!!! ame esta pareja desde Digimon 1!!! jajaja ojala tmb te guste este punto de vista); sofys (a mi tmb me gusta el sorato!!! de hecho, apareceran partecitas de Sorato... pero no muchas n.n ojala te guste este capi); jekari (gracias por tu comentario n.n espero que te guste esta parte del capitulo)**

**Aviso: Digimon no me pertenece, ni T.K. ni Kari tampoco**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mi primer beso

Por: T.T.

´´Salgo corriendo de la casa, oigo gritar a mi hermano mi nombre… lo lamento pero no puedo esperarlo; ella me espera en el parque, quisiera estar ya ahí a su lado, ver esa sonrisa llena de alegría, de inocencia, de luz… me apresuro mas, se me hizo tarde, en la escuela me dijo que la viera en el parque, pero la tarea es mucha, ¡si me hubieran dicho que 2° de secundaria era tan pesado habría reprobado! Pero no, no podría, no porque ella si hubiera pasado, no podría vivir si no estoy con ella… a mis 14 años nunca creí poder enamorarme así de alguien, siempre estuvo conmigo, de hecho, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, pero está el… aquel chico castaño, mi mejor amigo y mi peor enemigo, mi rival por su amor y mi mejor compañero… corro más aprisa, temo que ya no esté ahí, mi corazón tiembla de solo pensarlo, nuestra cita es en el parque de Odaiba y yo voy a llegar tarde por culpa de mi hermano y su novia…ya casi llego, me la imagino sentada esperándome, con su pelo corto meciéndose con el viento, sus dulces y profundos ojos, tan tiernos y serenos, esos ojos que me dan el valor para enfrentarme a todo… ¿Cómo decirle lo que siento por ella? ¿Cómo explicar que nuestra amistad se transformo en algo mas fuerte? ¿Cómo declararle mi amor?... la veo sentada en los columpios, me disculpo por tardar, ella me sonríe y solo mueve la cabeza divertida, se ve hermosa cuando sonríe, no puedo controlarme y acaricio su hermoso cabello castaño… ¡como deseo besar sus labios y declararle todo mi amor!... este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, solo por estar con mi amada… ¿Quién soy yo?

Me llamo Takeru Takaishi y esta es la historia de mi primer beso…´´

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero les guste!!!! los proximos seran mas largos n.n**

**dejen revews con sus opiniones o quejas porfavor, me ayuda mucho**

**cuidense! nos vemos luego!**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	3. Desde que tenia 8 años HK

**¡Hola! Me alegra que les guste la historia n.n hace mucho que no la habia vuelto a tocar... espero les siga gustando conforme vaya avanzando n.n**

**Agradecimentos a:**

**luly (lo se! es la parejita mas tierna de Digion n.n ojala te guste el capi); jekari (ya comenzo n.n aqui esta el primer capitulo de lo que es la historia en si, y se presentan a los demas niños elegidos [bueno... ya no tan niños xD] espero te agrade); dark-fallen-angel91 (lo e n.n son tan tiernos juntos... espero te guste el fic n.n); Takari 100 (gracias x el comentario n.n ojala te gsute este capitulo)**

**Aviso: Digimon no me pertenece, no tengo tan buenas ideas**

Capitulo uno: desde que tenía 8 años

Por: H.K.

´´-Lamento la tardanza- me dice tiernamente sentándose a mi lado

-No hay problema T.K.-sonrió y él me contesta con un beso en la mejilla, como adoro que haga eso…

-Sabes Hika creo que mi hermano está loco- me dice riendo

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque hoy tardo 3 horas en escoger una camisa para salir con Sora- ríe felizmente y yo solo sonrió, si Matt se ponía muy nervioso cuando (normalmente mi hermano por molestar) le recordaban a Sora

-Pero eso no es locura T.K….-me mira incrédulo- eso se llama amor amigo…

-Amor…-T.K. sonríe- nunca creí que podría ver a Matt enamorado… siempre creí que Tai se quedaría con Sora, fue una sorpresa cuando él le dijo a Matt que se le declarara….

-Jajajaja Tai nunca estuvo enamorado de Sora-digo riendo- ella es como una hermana para el… ¿no lo has notado?

-¿Qué cosa Kari?-me pregunta curioso, esa mirada… eso, su sonrisa y su inocencia es lo único que conserva de aquel niño de quien me enamore hace 6 años…

-Que Tai amenaza a tu hermano cada vez que sale con Sora…-nos reímos, así es Tai, celoso, sobre protector, cabeza dura…

-Bueno creo que debemos empezar a divertirnos ¿no crees?- me dice, yo asiento con la cabeza y me toma de la mano, me encanta que lo haga, y me lleva a los juegos… tiene esa maña de pasearme como si fuera una niñita, como cuando jugábamos ´´corre que te alcanzo´´ a los 8 años…el día se me paso muy rápido, siempre pasa lo mismo, me lleva a mi casa como siempre…

-Bueno princesa aquí estamos- me sonrojo, princesa… ¿porque últimamente me llama así?

-Adiós T.K.- me susurra un dulce ´adiós´ y me besa en la mejilla, se marcha… lo miro irse, quiero alcanzarlo pero con qué escusa… me resigno y entro a la casa… llamo a Tai pero él no sale, lo hace Yolei, mi mejor amiga, me ve con una picara sonrisa…

-Anda- me dice en tono de amenaza- confiesa…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto fingiéndome inocente pero sé a dónde quiere llegar

-¿Qué hiciste hoy con T.K.?-se ríe, ya lo sabía, desde hace días me pregunta eso cada vez que llego, es algo fastidioso ya…

-Nada Yoli, solo paseamos es todo

-No es cierto vienes con una sonrisa que no puedes con ella Kari- me dice, ¿tan obvia soy?

-Bueno pero eso no es por… este…-me mira curiosa, sabe que estoy cediendo, mejor cambio de tema…-oye Yolei… ¿cómo vas con Ken?-di en el clavo se distrajo

-Pues no voy nada…

-¿Pero porque?- esa mirada de tristeza, no ¿porque mencione a Ken?

-Porque parece que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que me gusta-me dice, está a punto de llorar

-Quizás necesite que se lo demuestres-demostrárselo… ¿mas? Pero si es totalmente obvio…-y pues quizás debas dejar de mirar a tantos chicos a la vez amiga… cuantos dijiste hoy en la escuela que te gustaban ¿20?

-No estoy para bromas Hikari-me dice molesta-además que tiene de malo que mire…

-Nada pero quizás no debas mirar tanto, a lo mejor por eso tu y Ken no han llegado a nada…-le digo tranquila, me lanza una mirada extraña, creo que ya metí la pata…

-Claro, habla la señorita ´´estoy enamorada de Takeru Takaishi desde que tenía 8 años´´- lo sabía, siempre me tiene que recordar eso, como si lo olvidara en algún momento- ¿qué me criticas si estas peor que yo Kari?

-Peor no creo estar… igual quizás- nos sentamos en el sofá, estamos deprimidas otra vez-oye ¿y Tai?

-Cuando llegue me recibió y me dijo que tenía que salir con una ´´amiga´´ y se fue…-reímos, para Tai una amiga significa su nueva casi-novia- creo que estarás sola toda la noche otra vez…

-Es mejor sola que sola pero con mi hermano mayor…-mis padres están de viaje y vienen en una semana, he estado con Tai sola todo el tiempo, ¡estoy harta!- ¿al menos podría quedarme contigo?

-Claro, siempre y cuando no pases toda la noche hablando de T.K…. jajajaja- le aviento un cojín del sillón- oye no te enojes, te entiendo, T.K. es un chico muy apuesto y muy tierno, además tiene esos hermosos ojos color azul…-Yolei suspira, se está pasando…

-¿Oye no que a ti te gustaba Ken?

-Vaya Kari estas celosa… jajaja tranquila nunca intentaría nada con T.K., aunque ganas no me faltan, pero estoy enamorada de Ken y además- me mira- T.K. no deja de pensar en ti…

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunto sonrojada

-Claro, pero mejor vámonos antes que Tai traiga a su ´´amiga´´ aquí…-sonrió y voy por mis cosas, me voy con Yolei, pero le dejare un mensaje a Tai… si no le aviso donde estoy es capaz de volverse loco…´´


	4. Desde que tenia 8 años TT

**Hola!!! cuanto tiempo O.o algun dia me lincharan en esta pagina por ardar tanto u.u bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, es la version de T.K. del primero.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**sofys (jajaja lo se :S pobre Kari se trauma... ¡Y Matt tiene una paciencia increible! O.o ¿Quien lo diria? Espero que te guste el capi xD); jekari (jajajaj ¿yo? ¿Daikari? ¡Jamas! una etapa oscura :S bueno, no es que Davis [Daisuke] me caiga mal, pero la manera en la que persigue a Kari... O.o mejor ahi la dejamos, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo n.n); XxhikaxX (gracias por el comentario! es lindo que a la gente le guste mi historia n//n que linda... ojala tmb disfrutes de la continuacion)**

**Nota: Por ultimo, Digimon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera... no habria tantas temporadas u.u la mente no me da para tanto**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo uno: desde que tenía 8 años

Por: T.T.

´´Llego disculpándome por haber tardado tanto, matare a Matt por esto lo juro, por poco llego tarde solo por un ´´T.K. espera a que llegue Sora y la recibes quieres´´ diablos ¿Cuándo aprenderé a decirle que no a mi hermano?

-No hay problema T.K.-me sonríe y no lo resisto, amo su sonrisa, le doy un beso en la mejilla, cuanto me hubiese gustado dárselo en la boca…

-Sabes Hika creó que mi hermano está loco- le digo sin dejar de mirarla y con una sonrisa

-¿Porque dices eso?-me pregunta curiosa, como me gusta cómo me mira…

-Porque hoy tardo 3 horas en escoger una camisa para salir con Sora-me rio a más no poder y ella me sonríe, si mi hermano esta peor que yo con esto, hasta mi cuñada me dijo que Matt se tardaba más que ella en arreglarse, de todos modos no es tan grave, ya lo dijo Tai ayer ´´cuando tarde más que Mimi, será grave´´ creo eso si fue exagerado…

-Pero eso no es locura T.K….-la miro sin creerle, tardar 3 horas por una camisa para mi si es locura-eso se llama amor amigo…

-Amor…-sonrió de solo pensarlo, no por dudar del amor de Matt y Sora, sino por imaginarme a mi tardando 3 horas para salir con Kari…- nunca creí que podría ver a Matt enamorado… siempre creí que Tai se quedaría con Sora, fue una sorpresa cuando él le dijo a Matt que se le declarara….-¡¡¡en verdad lo fue!!! Yo creí que a Matt le gustaba Mimi…

-Jajajaja Tai nunca estuvo enamorado de Sora-me dice riendo, entonces de verdad soy malo en esto de las relaciones- ella es como una hermana para el… ¿no lo has notado?-su risa es como un sueño, como desearía que estuviéramos haciendo algo más que hablar de nuestros hermanos… algo nosotros solos…

-¿Qué cosa Kari?-le pregunto con curiosidad, la verdad no he notado nada jeje…

-Que Tai amenaza a tu hermano cada vez que sale con Sora…-nos reímos, claro como no notarlo… si le hace el mismo interrogatorio que a mí cuando salgo con Kari…

-Bueno creo que debemos empezar a divertirnos ¿no crees?- le digo divertido, ella solo asiente, la tomo de la mano sin dudarlo y la arrastro a los juegos, se que a ella le gusta que lo haga y a mí me encanta fingir que el tiempo no paso, que seguimos siendo los mismos niños jugando al ´´corre que te alcanzo´´… lástima que el tiempo está en mi contra, ya debo llevarla a casa o Tai se encargara de volver a Matt hijo único…

-Bueno princesa aquí estamos- princesa… la empecé a llamar así hace un par de días, cuando fue princesa en una obra de la escuela y yo era el príncipe… maldita sea mi suerte que al profesor no se le ocurrió acabar su historia con un beso….

-Adiós T.K.- se despide con una sonrisa, le susurro un último ´´adiós´´ y le doy un tímido beso en la mejilla, diablos ¿Porque no puedo dárselo en la boca?, me voy, ella me mira marchar, sé que no puedo volverme aunque quiera, de todos modos conozco demasiado bien con Tai como para arriesgarme así, llego a mi casa y me encuentro a Matt en la sala, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no está con Sora? Será mejor que le pregunte...

-Hola Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me mira serio y luego me sonríe

-Hola, Sora esta en un entrenamiento de tenis y Tai no está en su casa así que se me ocurrió venir a visitar a mi hermanito… pero veo que ya no eres un niñito ¿verdad T.K.?-¿porque me mira así? Esa mirada no puede significar nada bueno, al menos no para mí…

-¿De qué hablas hermano?-finjo que no entiendo, vamos Matt ¿porque siempre sufro esto después de salir con ella…?

-Di lo que paso con Kari, quiero todos los detalles…-se ríe, maldición porque siempre lo mismo, lleva días tratando de sacármelo pero no, he soportado 6 años sus preguntas sobre Kari y soportare un día más…-anda T.K. soy tu hermano, no pasara nada…

-Es que no paso nada Matt-le digo sentándome a su lado en el sillón, me mira incrédulo, ¿tanto se me nota?.. No puede ser que ya todos se den cuenta…

-Si claro como no… vamos enano cuéntame…-¿enano? Hace mucho que no quiero que me llame así, ya no estoy tan enano, crecí mucho… si no, no sería capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela…

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así superestrella- le digo, me golpea en la cabeza, ¿a él tampoco le gusta cierto? Pues 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego…

-O me lo dices por las buenas o Hikari Kamiya se enterara de lo que dice tu cuadernito verde mi pequeño Takeru….- me quedo frio, maldito Matt como lo odio… ¿acaso no sabía que ese cuaderno estaba en MI cuarto, metido en MI cajón? Si lo sabía pero no le importa...

-Serás maldito Yamato, ¿Por qué entras a mi habitación cuando no estoy?

-Jajajaja bueno pero no te enojes T.K.-se ríe, maldición me tiene en sus manos- solo digamos que ese cuadernito dice muchas cosas interesantes, una frase por ejemplo… ´´no sé si esto que siento por ti es amor, si empezó como una amistad inocente o si te he amado desde el primer día que te vi, eres mi razón de ser, la luz que me llena de esperanza… te amo Kari y siempre te amare por toda la eternidad te lo juro, te he amado desde que tenía 8 años y lo seguiré haciendo…´´-se me queda viendo serio, no juegues ¿yo escribí eso?, si que estoy mal…-¿qué te cuesta admitirlo conmigo?

-Lo siento Matt-me disculpo- pero es que… no sé si ella…

-No sabes si ella te quiere- asiento con la cabeza, de veras que soy transparente para mi hermano, ¿Cómo averigua todo lo que quiere sobre mi? Tengo que enterarme…

-¿Y qué hago Matt?

-Primero pregúntale a ella… y después pide un milagro…-lo miro enojado, ¿y con eso me quiere animar?- oye no me veas así, no lo digo por Kari, si no por tu futuro cuñado que va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando lo sepa…-nos reímos, no había pensado en eso, Tai me mata cuando se entere… pero que importa si con eso estoy con ella, aunque solo sea hasta que su hermano me alcance jajaja…´´

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto/no les gusto? Porfavor dianlo en un review**

**Son muy importantes sus opiniones**

**Cuidense mucho!!!! nos vemos!**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	5. Una apuesta HK

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza... pero me fui de vacaciones y... no pude continuar subiendo el fic... ¡Espero me perdonen y les guste el capitulo! Aqui esta otro con la prespectiva de Hikari...**

**Gracias a:**

**XxhikaxX (jajaja Matt es el ejemplo perfecto de un hermano mayor [?] me alegra que te gustara! O.o y tranquila... tal vez Tai no lo mate u.u espero que disfrutes el capitulo, cuidate mucho); sofys (*.* Tengo una fan!!! n.n ¡Muchisimas gracias! me da mucho gusto que la historia te agrade tanto como para ser fan n.n y pues... ¡Yamato debe seguir su deber de hermano mayor! xD espero que T.K. corra rapido... MUY rapido, contando que Tai juega futbol :S); Sora Takenouchii (¡Gracias por tu comentario! jajaja si, la parejita de T.K. y Kari es muy linda... ¿Tambien te gusta el Sorato? ¡Genial! n.n normalmente a todo mundo le gusta el taiora... a mi tambien n.n pero muy poco y sobre todo en Digimon 01 y bueno Tai.... Tai... x ahi anda xD espero que te guste el capitulo [PD. me gusta mucho la imagen de tu avatar n.n]); jekari (ojala lo siga n.n jajaja Matt es metiche con causa n//n solo quiere ayudar a su hermano. ¡Ojala te guste!**

**Nota: Digimon no me pertenece... si no, Kari y T.K. habrian salido juntos en el epilogo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo dos: una apuesta

Por: H.K.

´´Me despierto en casa de Yolei, casi ni dormí, toda la noche se le fue en hablar de chicos… ¡es peor que Mimi! además me sometió a su acostumbrado interrogatorio… que si que hice, que si me tomo las mano, que si me compro algo, que si me beso… ¡¡¡a veces creo que es peor que Tai!!!... mmm la verdad no, estoy exagerando peor no es… me levanto de la cama y muevo a Yoli un poco… ¡se nos hace tarde! Nos arreglamos rápidamente y salimos corriendo, nos castigaran si llegamos tarde, además olvide decirle a T.K. que no fuera por mi anoche que llamo… ¿para qué le habrá marcado a Yolei?, quizás sea algo relacionado con Ken… llegamos corriendo, tiene media hora de empezada la clase, el profesor me deja entrar de mala gana, literatura… ¡¡odio esta materia!! Me gustan las historias claro, especialmente las de amor, pero este profesor las hace tan aburridas…

Me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre, lo saludo con un beso y él me sonríe, se que a él tampoco le gusta esta clase, aunque ha escrito historias realmente hermosas como tareas… recuerdo que de la ultima hicimos una obra, él era el príncipe y yo la princesa, Davis se enojo mucho por eso jajaja… la clase pasa lento… 10 minutos… 20 minutos….

-Pasara rápido ya lo veras- me dice T.K. sonriendo, me pierdo en su sonrisa, no me importarían 10 horas seguidas de literatura siempre que él me siga sonriendo

-Tú sabes que odio esta materia T.K.-le digo aburrida, el solo se ríe

-Si se que la odias y yo también pero que le hacemos- me dice aburrido, yo se que él nunca se queja, al menos no en voz alta, a menos que ya no lo soporte

-Bueno hay que pensar positivo…-me mira incrédulo- después nos toca una hora libre y también a Ken, Cody y Yolei…-

-Tienes razón-me dice sonriendo- pero que sea rápido porque te aseguro que me volveré loco si pasó un segundo más aquí…-

La hora se pasa lentamente, me desespero, ya quiero salir…. ¡el timbre! Gracias… no soportaba un minuto más ahí… Davis se nos une, llega contento como siempre… no puedo dejar de recordar a Tai al ver a Davis… ¡¡¡son idénticos!!! Testarudos, cabeza dura, orgullosos, tercos, valientes, graciosos… es por eso que no puedo verlo como él me mira a mí, para mi Davis es uno de mis mejores amigos y una gran ayuda cuando tengo problemas, pero yo no puedo quererlo como algo mas, se lo que él siente por mi pero no puedo…

Llegamos gimnasio de la escuela, es muy grande y tiene en el interior una cancha de basquetbol… ahí están Ken, Yolei y Cody, los chicos corren hacia Ken y yo me dirijo a donde se encuentran Yoli y Cody…

-Hola Kari- me saluda el pequeño sonriendo- ¿como estas?-

-Bien Cody gracias, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a un torneo-me dice emocionado- mi abuelo me ha inscrito…-oye que lo llama el entrenador- ya tengo que irme, adiós chicas-

-Ten cuidado Cody- le grita Yolei, yo se que ella le tiene un gran cariño, pasa por donde están los chicos, le desean buena suerte y se va… ojala le vaya muy bien

-Bueno Kari como te fue por llegar tarde- me dice Yolei, pero si por su culpa llegamos tarde…

-Me pusieron una tarea extra… escribir una historia de mínimo 3 páginas enteras-

-¡¡¡Pero si eso es lo mejor que te pudo pasar!!!- ¿qué? Esta loca, ¿cómo pudo ser lo mejor?- hey es en serio, piensa, necesitas ayuda con una historia ¿cierto? ¡Quien mejor para ayudarte que T.K.!- wow que buena idea, ella tiene razón, nadie mejor que T.K. para escribir historias, pero no sé si pedirle ayuda… mejor lo pienso luego, parece que los chicos van a jugar basquetbol, T.K. contra Ken… ¡vaya que juegan bien! Nunca había visto jugar a Ken así, de veras que le está dando pelea a T.K…

-Te propongo algo Kari- me dice Yoli viéndome extraño, esa mirada yo la conozco, su mente de científica loca está trabajando…

-¿Qué cosa Yoli?-

-Una apuesta… si gana Ken yo le diré lo que siento y si gana T.K. tú se lo dirás- otra vez gano… ¿Cómo le hace para ponerme en estos apuros? Además lo hace porque sabe perfectamente que va a ganar T.K… Ken será bueno, pero T.K. es el capitán del equipo…

-Pero Yolei…-¿cómo me zafo de esta? ¿Qué le digo para cambiarle el tema?

-Vamos Hika ¿o acaso tienes miedo?- si, si tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que T.K. no sienta lo mismo que yo…

-De acuerdo- digo por fin, me arrepentiré de esto lo sé, pero no le puedo decir que no a Yolei… siempre hay forma de convencerme…

El juego se pone muy reñido, van empatados, vamos Ken anota otro… necesito que gane Ken… no quiero ni siquiera pensar en cómo me le declararía a T.K… ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí en el digimundo, pero tengo miedo de que solo me considere eso, su mejor amiga, la chica con la que puede contar pero sin que le interese como algo más que como ´´amiga´´, tengo miedo, ¿Por qué acepte el trato de Yolei? Anotación, T.K. acaba de anotar otro punto, si Ken no lo empata estoy muerta, miro a Yolei, esta embobada viendo a Ken jugar… ¿así me pondré yo también? Creo que es totalmente obvio que ella lo quiere, pero ¿Por qué Ken no le dice nada? Estoy segura de que el también ya se dio cuenta… después de todo siempre ha sido muy listo, quizás sea por tímido… en ese caso convendría más que ella perdiera la apuesta y se le declarara, así el podría decirle cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia ella, yo se que la quiere, lo he notado en como la mira, también Cody lo nota… Cody… me dijo algo muy extraño ayer… estaba triste porque Tai me había dejado sola, otra vez, para salir con Matt e Izzy al parque y él me dijo… ´´no te das cuenta que muy cerca de ti hay alguien que te quiere y que nunca te dejaría sola…´´ ¿por quién lo habrá dicho? ¿Por Davis? No creo… el partido acabo… gano T.K…. ahora tengo que cumplir la apuesta…

-Vamos Kari debes cumplir- me dice Yolei alegre, que mala es conmigo- primero dile que te ayude con la tarea y después se lo confiesas….-

Me acerco a los chicos lentamente, ¿Cómo le digo a T.K. que estoy enamorada de él?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Porfavor deje reviews n.n me importa mucho conocer su opinion**

**¡Cuidense! Nos vemos xD**

**atte.**

**Chappy**


	6. Una apuesta TT

**¡Hola! Aqui traigo la version de T.K. del capitulo anterior n.n jajaja confieso que mi version favorita es la de T.K. ¡Ojala les guste!**

**Agradecimiemtos a:**

**jekari (jajaja lo se!!! cualquiera se muere del susto si tiene quehace semejante cosa :S); Sofys (gracias por tu comentario!!! espero te guste el capitulo); Sora Takenouchii (me encantaria que me la pasaras!!!! n.n mira, este es mi msn addy _ 2030 hotmail . com agregame si quieres n.n jajaj ¡Tambien te gusta el Kenyako! Es una de mis parejas favoritas n.n ¡Disfruta el capitulo de T.K.!); XxhikaxX (que bueno que te guste tanto el fic!!!! espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, nos vemos)**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, no soy tan creativa n.n**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo dos: una apuesta

Por T.T.

´´ Me levanto temprano, ayer Matt se fue a las 12:00 a.m. parece que Tai no estuvo en su casa en todo el día… ¿Qué habrá hecho como para olvidarse que tenía que ir con Matt a ver lo de su coche nuevo?... jajaja no quiero ni imaginarme, seguro salió con una de sus ´´amiguitas´´ mmm que mujeriego nos resulto Taichi… se me hace tarde, no debí quedarme hablando con Matt toda la noche, además solo hablamos de chicas… eso es interesante, si, pero tampoco me gusta pasarme toda la noche hablando de la misma (mientras no sea Kari) porque anoche todo fue… ´´Sora es la más linda de todas´´ ¿y a mí que me importa si Sora es linda? La quiero mucho pero no quiero hablar de ella todo el tiempo… faltan 5 min. Corro a la escuela… Kari no estaba en su casa, Tai dijo que durmió con Yolei, corro a la escuela… casi llego tarde… ahí están Ken y Davis… entrare con ellos…

-Hola T.K.-me saluda Ken, lo veo algo triste ¿Qué tendrá?

-Hola Ken-le digo, esa cara yo la conozco, solo puede ser por una chica…-hola Davis-

-Hola T.K.-busca a alguien detrás de mí, claro maldita sea está buscando a Kari- oye ¿Kari no vino contigo hoy?-

-No- Ken me mira raro, noto que estoy enojado, ¿porque no puede dejar en paz a Kari? Es uno de mis mejores amigos… ¿Por qué se tenía que enamorar de ella también?- se quedo a dormir con Yoli…-Ken dejo de sonreír, ya entiendo, esta así por Yolei…-¿Ken estas bien?

-¿Ah? Si T.K. no te preocupes…-¿que no me preocupe? ¿A quién cree que engaña? si se nota que está mal…

-Vamos Ken, T.K. tiene razón…-esto está más raro… ¿acaso Davis Motomiya acaba de decir que YO tengo razón?-dinos que pasa… no le diremos a nadie…

-Bueno es que… chicos yo…-¿se puso nervioso? ¡En serio le gusta Yolei! Y yo que creí que Kari nada mas lo decía por inventar cosas…-es por Yolei…

-¿Por Yolei? ¿Qué tiene Yolei?-Davis no entiende nada… ¿de veras no se da cuenta de algo tan obvio? Hasta yo lo supe…

-Lo que pasa es que… me gusta Yolei…-¿lo dijo? En verdad lo hizo… eso es valor, yo no podría decirlo… y mucho menos delante de Davis… ahora creo que estimo mas a Ken…

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? No es cierto…-dijo Davis, cuentas ganas tengo de darle un puñetazo para que se calle- ¿en serio? Wow eso nunca lo espere….-el timbre, diablos hoy tengo literatura, ¡como odio esa materia! Y eso que quiero ser escritor… pero es que con este profesor… ¿cómo puede hacer que historias de fantasmas y aventuras parezcan discursos políticos?

Me siento donde siempre, no ha llegado… ¡ah! Ya llego… me da un beso en la mejilla, diablos si me hubiera movido un centímetro más hubiera sido en los labios… ¡maldición quítate eso de la cabeza T.K.! Le sonrió… demonios cuando acabara la clase… parece como si llevara más de 10 horas aquí…

-Pasara rápido ya lo veras- le digo sonriéndole, sinceramente, quisiera creerme más yo que ella…

-Tú sabes que odio esta materia T.K.- me dice aburrida, es increíble que incluso así parezca un ángel bajado del cielo… solo me rio

-Si es que la odias y yo también pero que le hacemos- le digo en tono aburrido, se me queda viendo algo extrañada…

-Bueno hay que pensar positivo…-la miro sin poderle creer, ¿hay un lado positivo a dos horas de la clase más aburrida de la escuela?- después nos toca una hora libre y también a Ken, Cody y Yolei…-

-Tienes razón- le digo sonriendo, me encanta que siempre saque lo bueno de todo- pero que sea rápido porque te aseguro que me volveré loco si pasó un segundo más aquí…-

La hora se va lento… ¡¡¡¡quiero que acabe de una vez!!!! No soporto esto… ¡el timbre! Gracias al cielo, un segundo mas y muero de aburrimiento… Davis nos alcanza, caminamos hacia el gimnasio, ahí están Yolei y Cody, los saludamos con un gesto y corremos hacia Ken, Kari se quedo con ellos, Ken está en la cancha de básquet…

-Hola chicos ¿porque tardaron?-nos pregunta curioso, no deja de mirar a Yolei

-Ese profesor está en contra de todo lo relacionado con la diversión- le dice Davis muy enojado- tienes suerte de que te saltaron un año, ¿verdad T.K.?... ¿T.K.?-no lo escucho Kari esta platicando feliz con Cody… se ve tan linda cuando sonríe…- ¡¡¡¡TAKERU!!!!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Dav…?-me asusto, maldito Davis…

-Que estas como hipnotizado amigo jajaja-si claro ríete Motomiya… Ken me mira serio y luego sonríe, no me digan… ¿también se dio cuenta? ¿A poco de verdad soy tan obvio?... Ahí vine Cody, parece que va a una competencia, lo saludamos y lo vemos correr hacia su entrenador, le irá bien lo sé…

-Oigan chicos ¿y si jugamos básquet?-pregunta Ken, ¿básquet? Pero si a Ken lo que le gusta es el futbol igual que a Davis… ¿porque quiere que juguemos básquet?

-¿Básquet? Mmm no ¿y si mejor jugamos futbol?-sabia que el diría eso- además no quiero jugar contra el capitán del equipo de la escuela…-me señala, le ah ido mal cuando juega en mi contra jajaja, la ultima vez quedamos 40-0 y eso que le di ventaja…

-Pero Dav jugamos soccer todos los días… ahora quiero jugar básquet y si tú no quieres jugar contra T.K. yo jugare contra el…- ¿que el jugara en mi contra? Ok Ken es muy bueno para todo pero… ¿porque tanta insistencia en jugar en mi contra?- ¿aceptas T.K.?

-Claro… pero no creas que te la dejare fácil Ken…-le digo riendo, algo trama y no sé que es… ah odio no saber cosas…

-mmm que tal si apostamos algo T.K.- me dice algo serio- aprovechando que no está Davis…-

-¿Qué cosa Ken?-le pregunto curioso… Ken no es de apuestas… ¿qué querrá?

-A ti te gusta Kari verdad- no puede ser… ¿ya lo sabe el también? En serio que soy el chico más obvio del mundo…-por tu cara supongo que ya me lo confirmaste así que esta es la apuesta, si yo gano tu le dices a Kari lo que sientes por ella…-¡¡¡maldito Ken!!! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme eso? Ok me quiere ayudar lo sé pero como en una apuesta, bien pero ahora es mi turno…

-Bien acepto pero si yo gano tu le dirás a Yolei lo que sientes por ella…-huy eso le dolió… me mira como si me tuviera miedo…

-Acepto- me dice, creí que con eso se iba a echar para tras, ahí viene Davis, parece que no encontró a nadie para jugar soccer…

-¿Que no van a jugar chicos?

-Ya vamos Dav- le digo, siempre tan desesperado… me recuerda a Tai cuando fuimos al digimundo por primera vez…-¿entonces es un trato?-

-Claro que si….-me dice Ken nervioso, nos ponemos a jugar… Ken realmente es bueno, pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil, me está dando mucha pelea… ahora sé porque le dicen el niño prodigio… vamos empatados no puedo perder… mis sentimientos están en juego… aunque admito que una parte de mi interior quiere que pierda… quiero tener una escusa para decirle a Kari lo que siento, pero… ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Si en realidad para ella soy solo su amigo? Anoto un tanto… ¡genial! Ahora solo tengo que soportar hasta que acabe el juego… y luego cobrare mi venganza… en realidad solo quiero que Yolei deje de estar triste… ayer la llame a su casa… ahí estaba Kari… la llame porque Cody me dijo que estaba muy triste…Cody… el ya sabe que me gusta Kari (¿el también? ¡Lo sabe todo el mundo!) yo mismo se lo dije… le tengo mucha confianza…acabo el partido… gane jeje ahora Ken viene… a pagar…

-Bueno ganaste…-me dice suspirando, sabe lo que le pediré…

-Ahora tienes que decirle lo que sientes a Yoli…-le digo, me mira incrédulo- vamos Ken tu sabes que ella te quiere…-

-Ella quiere a todos los chicos que le pasan enfrente T.K.- me dice desconsolado, de veras que esto del amor lastima- pero bien lo intentare…

Espero que esto no ocasione problemas entre nuestros amigos… y que Davis entienda de una vez la diferencia entre ´´amigos´´ y ´´amigos pero queriendo ser algo mas´´ así no tendría que ser yo quien le diga lo que siento por Kari…´´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Si lo hizo, dejen reviews porfavor n.n son muy importantes**

**¡Nos veremos pronto! jajaja ¡Cuidense mucho!**

**Los quiere.**

**Chappy**


	7. La sentencia HK

**¡Hola! Bueno, aqui regreso con la version de Kari del capitulo 3... ¡Espero les guste!**

**Gracias a:**

**SoraTakenouchii (jajaja lo se!!! T.K. es un angel... mas o menos xD y Ken debera decirle sus sentimientos a Yolei/Miyako!!! Hm... Dav es tonto jeje pero tiene su lado bueno... ¿Me creerias qu me tomo TODA la serie de Digimon 02 encontrarlo? ajaja ¡Que bueno que te gusto lo de Yamato! y gracias x agregarme al msn n.n ojala te guste); jekari (O.o ¿Tienes el mismo problema? Hm... pues... no creo que te sirva mucho la verdad n//nU pero creo que la mejor forma de salir del embrollo es decirlo n.n no es mucho, pero ojala te sirva... ¡Ah! Tal ves te sirva la idea que Yolei le dara a Kari n.n espero que si); DarkGoodFantasies (jajaja ¡Gracias por postear! Gracias por decir lo de los errores... es dificil revisar todo un fic jeje ¡Ojala te guste!); XxhikaxX (¡Que bueno que te gusten ambas parejas! Son muy linas ambas jeje ¡Espero te guste el capitulo!); Lorena Potter (¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de postear! T.K. y Kari son realmente una gran pareja... ¡Y no te apures! Tai no los interrumpira xD al menos no Tai... ¡Espero lo disfrutes!)**

**¡Muchisimas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... le pertenece a ****Akiyoshi Hongo n.n yo solo uso mi imaginacion con ellos...**

**Nota: ¡Felicidades Digimon por el aniversario! 1/Agosto/2009**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo tres: la sentencia

Por: H.K.

´´Salimos de la escuela, todos parecen contentos, claro hoy es viernes, pero no puedo estar feliz… ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir aceptar el jueguito de Yolei? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que iba a ganar T.K. y que iba a tener que declararme? Si claro que lo sabia… si conozco a Yolei… es una genio para hacer que los demás hagan lo que ella quiere… y lógicamente yo también estoy incluida…por dios ¿Cuándo aprenderé a preocuparme más por mí que por ella? Y ahí viene…si claro ríete Yoli, pero espérate algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad a Ken y ya te quiero ver riendo…

-¿Lista para cumplir con tu sentencia Hikari?-me pregunta, Hikari… ¿Por qué me llamo por mi nombre completo?

-No se Yoli… ¿cómo empiezo?-le pregunto asustada, ¡¡¡¡necesito ayuda con esto!!!!

-Mira tienes esa tarea que te puso el profesor, T.K. es un ángel, siempre ayuda a todos con su tarea si se lo piden…-en eso tiene razón… T.K. siempre está ahí para ayudar- entonces pídele ayuda con tu tarea de literatura, sabes lo mucho que le gusta escribir, además eres su mejor amiga y a ti con más razón te va a ayudar

-Creo que tienes razón Yolei- si ella tiene razón pero ¿cómo se lo pido sin sonrojarme? Además... ¿y si T.K. ya tiene otros planes para el fin de semana? No creo que quiera quedarse en casa el fin por mi… ¿o sí?, ahí vienen los chicos, parece que felicitan a Cody… ¡¡¡eso significa que gano!!! Es algo bueno, yo se que se esfuerza mucho por eso… Ken… ¿es mi imaginación o acaso viene triste? Miro a Yolei, esta embobada con el otra vez, ahora confirmo que hubiera convenido más que ella perdiera…¡¡así se quitaría la duda de una vez por todas!! Y ya no suspiraría tanto en la noche jeje…

-Hola chicas, adivinen ¡¡Cody gano su torneo!!- dice T.K. contento…está feliz porque Cody gano… era lo menos que esperábamos ya que realmente es bueno

-Felicidades Cody- dice Yolei contenta, Ken se le quedo mirando… ¿se le quedo mirando? Y eso… ¿qué le pasara?

-Eso es porque este niñito a practicado mucho jeje- dice Davis, tiene razón, a continuación Cody le reclama y empieza la historia de siempre… me rio, siempre es divertido ver pelear a Davis, no importa contra quien sea, levanto la mirada y veo que T.K. se voltea ¿me estaba mirando? ¿Me estaba mirando a mí? Me pongo nerviosa, Yolei entra a la discusión, esto va para largo Ken está muy alejado de todos, será mejor que vea que le pasa

-Hola Ken-lo saludo, ¿que tiene? ¿Por qué esta así?

-¡Ah! Hola Kari-me dice distraído, se le queda viendo a Yolei, yo sabía que le gustaba, llevo diciéndole eso a T.K. desde hace mucho tiempo-¿como estas?-

-Yo bien gracias… ¿y tú?-

-Pues digamos que bien…-me dice con una sonrisa… ¿digamos? Eso significa que no está bien… ¿se tratara de Yolei?

-¿Que tienes Ken? Te he notado raro desde que llegaste- me mira extrañado, suspira

-Viste mi partido con T.K. ¿verdad?- asiento, como olvidar ese partido que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que termino- pues digamos que T.K. y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta…-¿T.K. apostando? Eso no es normal en el- y como perdí pues me preocupa como la voy a pagar-

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que te entiendo perfectamente?- le digo riendo, él me devuelve la sonrisa, hace mucho que no hablaba así con él, creo que nunca lo había hecho

-¡¡¡Hey chicos vámonos!!!-grita Davis, pero que fuerte grita, nos unimos al grupo, tengo que decirle a T.K. lo de la tarea, pero no sé como lo va a tomar…esta platicando con Ken… ¿Qué será eso que T.K. le pidió que hiciera? No se pero tiene una cara como de miedo…

-¿T.K. puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto dudando, el me sonríe y se acerca

-¿Que pasa Kari?-me pregunta sonriéndome, me pongo tan nerviosa cuando me sonríe… me pierdo en sus hermoso ojos azules, no le puedo decir… pero debo hacerlo…

-Oye ves que llegue tarde a clase, entonces el profesor me mando a escribir una historia de 3 páginas o mas y quería saber si me puedes ayudar- le digo nerviosa, me encantaría la idea de pasar el fin de semana con el…

-¡¡¡Claro Kari!!!-me dice contento, ¿es mi imaginación o le dio gusto? No debe ser mi imaginación, pero si fuera cierto… me encantaría que lo fuera…- ve a mi casa mañana en la mañana para hacer el trabajo-

-De acuerdo muchas gracias T.K.-le doy un beso en la mejilla, el solo sonríe, me encanta su sonrisa…ya llegamos a casa, Davis y los chicos ya se fueron, ¿porque siempre se tiene que pasar el tiempo tan rápido? ¿Por qué solo cuando estoy con el…?

-Bueno princesa aquí te dejo-me dice haciendo una reverencia y riéndose, ¡¡¡claro por eso lo hace!!! Todavía se acuerda de la obra… pues vamos a ver quién puede más con este juego

-Muchas gracias mi príncipe encantado- le digo riéndome, me mira raro y después se carcajea

-Está bien me rindo, es que me gusta llamarte así-me dice… ¿le gusta? ¿Porque le gusta llamarme así? Le sonrió y le doy un beso en la mejilla, se va, entro a la casa y me tiro al sillón… ¡¡¡Voy a pasar el fin de semana con T.K.!!! Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

-¿Porque tan contenta hermanita?-¡¡¡me asuste!!! No sabía que ya había llegado, se supone que el sale después que yo…

-Tai me asustaste-le digo sonriéndole- ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que hoy tú sales más tarde…-

-Hubo junta y nos dejaron salir más temprano-me dijo sin importarle- además acabo de venir de casa de Matt…-

-¿De casa de Matt? O ya veo-

-A por cierto, me parece que a T.K. ya le gusto traerte todos los días- me dice con una sonrisa burlona, odio que haga eso, si sabe perfectamente lo que siento por T.K. siempre lo ha sabido… ¿porque tiene que hacerlo?-voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con el- dijo tronándose los nudillos

-Vamos Tai deja en paz a T.K.-le suplico, el si es capaz de hacerle muchas cosas…-el y yo solo…-

-´´Solo somos amigos´´ si eso ya me lo han dicho ambos muchas veces-me dice riendo- tranquila Kari no le voy a hacer nada a tu príncipe azul… solo quiero que entienda que no puede jugar con mi hermana o se las verá conmigo…-

-Tai…- le sonrió, adoro que mi hermano me cuide y me proteja, pero también que me cuide de T.K…. es demasiado – oye tengo que ir a casa de T.K. mañana, me ayudara con un trabajo-

-Claro Hika, solo no llegues tarde- me dice en un tono de papá odio ese tonito…

-Mira quien lo dice, ¿ayer a qué horas llegaste Tai? ¿A las 3? ¿A las 5?-

-Sera mejor que te calles Kari a menos que quieras que te deje encerrada todo el fin de semana- ¿me amenaza? Eso es nuevo, significa que di en el clavo…

-¿De verdad llegaste a las 5 a.m.? Tai no crees que te estás pasando, mira a las 3 te la paso ¡¡¡pero a las 5!!!-

-Cierra la boca niña-me contesta enojado y se dirige a la puerta…

-¿A dónde vas hermano?-le pregunto, no es normal que huya de una pelea

-A casa de Sora, ella tiene la tarea de las 3 primeras horas y quiero que me las pase…-sale azotando la puerta, o sea que no llego a las 3 primeras horas… eso le encantara a papá…

Suena el teléfono, debe ser Yolei, contesto

-Bueno, habla Kari-

_-Hola Kari, habla Sora, ¿esta Tai ahí?-¿_Sora? Pero si mi hermano va para su casa…

-Acaba de salir para tu casa-

_-Rayos no lo alcance, Kari… ¿Tai se llevo su teléfono?-_

-¡¡Claro!! No sale sin el…-parece que quiere más a su tonto teléfono que a mi…

_-Ok gracias solo llame para decirle que estoy en casa de Matt, luego te llamo Kari adiós-_

-Adiós Sora- mmm eso significa que Tai va a ir en vano… se lo merece por amenazarme jeje… estoy tan nerviosa… Cómo voy a hacerle para confesarle a T.K. que lo… que yo lo… ¿¡como me fui a meter en esto!? Me las vas a pagar Yolei…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Espero les guste! Tanto si si como si no... ¡Porfavor dejen un review!**

**Son importantes para mi n.n se los gradeceria mucho**

**¡Cuidense y nos vemos pronto!**

**Con cariño**

**Chappy**


	8. La sentencia TT

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien n.n bueno, pues aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo del fic jeje ojala les guste**

**Gracias a:**

**SoraTakenouchii (jajaj ¡Hola! hm... creo que yo tampoco habria aceptado... pero T.K. es tan lindo n//n jajaja ¡Ya veras como les fue en su cita! Etto... Tai... pues... ¡Sigo investigando! ¬¬ pero ese chico se desapárece tan seguido... xD ¡Espero te guste la conti!); jekari (¿Vasa seguir el consejo? ¡Que bien! espero que te vaya bien con eso n.n si no, perdoname entonces sabre que no doy buenos consejos jeje ¡Ojala te guste!); DarkGoodFantasies (¿Te dio risa? ¡Que bien! jeje me alegro... espero que ete te guste mas n.n es la parte de T.K. despues de todo, personalmente siempre me gustan mas las de T.K. n.n Ojala te agrade); Lorena Potter (jajaa si, creo que soy cruel O.o siempre me lo dicen... xD ¿Taiora o Sorato? pues... el fic tiene sorato n.n ¡Pronto legara el beso! no te apures, espero te guste); XxhikaxX (jajaja pues como ya dije... no se O.o se me escapa a veces... ¡Prometo investigar! A ver que sale jeje aki tienes la continuacion, ojala te guste); Ashaki (O.o ¡No te mueras! jeje n.n gracias por pasarte a postear, espero que te guste el capitulo)**

**¡Muchisimas gracias a todos!**

**Nota: Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a ****Akiyoshi Hongo n.n apenas y puedo con el fic jeje no podria inventar una serie entera O.o**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo tres: la sentencia

Por: T.T.

´´Al fin salimos de la escuela, estoy feliz… ¡¡¡es viernes!!! Pero al parecer no todos están muy felices, Kari no lo parece al menos y a mi ella es la que me importa… la veo enfrente de nosotros platicando con Yolei… Yolei… eso me recuerda, ¡¡¡Ken!!! Tiene que confesarle lo que siente por ella, ojala y Kari este en lo cierto y de verdad lo quiera, si no, no me lo voy a perdonar…

-¡¡¡¡Chicos eh chicos!!!!- volteo, es Cody, parece feliz, de seguro que gano…

-¿Que pasa Cody? ¿Cómo te fue?- dice Ken, Ken parece triste, creo que ya me pase…

-¡¡¡GANE!!!-dijo saltando de alegría, se lo merece, en serio yo lo vi entrenar duro durante meses para este torneo- estuvo increíble chicos….-

-Que gusto que hayas ganado Cody-le digo sinceramente, la verdad le tengo mucho cariño al pequeño, que a estas alturas ya no es tan pequeño jajaja

-Miren ahí están las chicas-dice Davis contento, claro acaba de ganar un mini-torneo de soccer que nos puso el profesor de deportes- ¿qué tal si vamos y les contamos lo de Cody?-

-Tú quieres contarles lo de Cody o tener una escusa para acercarte a Kari- le dijo Ken divertido, pero me miro raro con una sonrisita, como las que Tai le da a Matt cuando hablan de Sora… ¡¡ahora sé porque mi hermano las odia!!

-No sé de que hablas-dice Davis fingiendo inocencia…-vamos rápido…-dijo jalándonos hacia ellas, no creo que a Ken le guste la idea, a mi tampoco pero bueno…

-Hola chicas, adivinen ¡¡Cody gano su torneo!!- les digo feliz

-Felicidades Cody- dice Yolei contenta, Ken se le quedo mirando… otra vez la está mirando, a lo mejor debería decirle que dejemos en paz la apuesta

-Eso es porque este niñito a practicado mucho jeje- dice Davis, quizás tenga razón, a continuación Cody le reclama y comienza la pelea de siempre… volteo a ver a Kari, se está riendo… siempre se ríe de lo que hace Davis, debo admitirlo… no soporto que se ría de las tonterías de Davis, ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que las hace precisamente para que ella se ría?... levanta su mirada, me volteo, si me mira a los ojos sabrá que estoy enojado, y no puedo explicarle porque… Yolei entra en discusión esto se va a poner bien… Davis contra Yolei es una pelea ya casi clásica, que digo casi, ¡¡clásica!! Ahora van a empezar los gritos…

-¿¡Davis porque no dejas en paz a Cody de una vez!?-

-¿¡Y a ti quien te hizo la líder Yolei!?-

Y así sucesivamente, volteo a ver a Kari, parece que esta con Ken, ¿Qué hará ella con Ken? Solo espero que no se le ocurra contarle a Kari lo de la apuesta… al menos no lo que yo tendría que hacer….la discusión para, gano Yolei, siempre gana Yoli jeje

-Te gano de nuevo ¿verdad?-le pregunto divertido, no me estoy burlando, solo me da risa…

-Ya no la soporto T.K….-me dice enojado- uno de estos días amanecerá muerta en su casa

-Solo que Ken no se entere porque el siguiente serias tu amigo…-Davis se ríe, sabe que tengo razón en eso jeje

-¡¡¡Hey chicos vámonos!!!-grita Davis, me aturdió, Ken y Kari se acercan a nosotros, nos ponemos de camino a casa, me acercare a Ken para decirle lo de la apuesta…

-Hola-me dice al verme llegar, me sonríe- tranquilo no le dije nada a Kari de la apuesta

-No vengo por eso Ken-aunque es un alivio-venía a decirte que si no quieres decírselo todavía no tienes que hacerlo….- me mira raro- en serio….

-Gracias T.K. pero ya es hora de que se lo diga, además si no lo hago ahora nunca me voy a atrever… tu también deberías hacer lo mismo…-me dice serio, lamentablemente tiene razón, no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por Kari

-¿T.K. puedo hablar contigo?-oigo que me dice, claro ella puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera… me le acerco sonriendo

-¿Que pasa Kari?- le pregunto, ella ha estado rara desde el partido, a lo mejor ahora me dice

-Oye ves que llegue tarde a clase, entonces el profesor me mando a escribir una historia de 3 páginas o mas y quería saber si me puedes ayudar- me dice tímidamente, déjenme pensar, un fin de semana entero yo solo con Kari…

-¡¡¡Claro Kari!!!-le digo feliz… ¡¡¡sí!!! Un fin de semana entero con Kari, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…- ve a mi casa mañana en la mañana para hacer el trabajo-

-De acuerdo muchas gracias T.K.-me contesta y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo solo me rio… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Me hubiera encantado devolvérselo… pero en la boca… no puedo soportarlo, cada vez que la miro siento que voy a estallar si no se lo confieso…

Llegamos muy rápido a su casa, demasiado diría yo, los chicos ya se fueron cada quien por su lado… desgraciadamente ya no me queda tiempo a solas con ella

-Bueno princesa aquí te dejo- le digo con una reverencia, se que le enoja que lo haga, pero no es mi culpa, se ve tan linda cuando se enoja jeje

-Muchas gracias mi príncipe encantado- me dice riendo, ¿Príncipe? ¡Ah! Ya entendí, jajaja como no me di cuenta…me devolvió la jugada…

-Está bien me rindo, es que me gusta llamarte así- me sonríe… perdón ¿¡que acabo de decirle!? Eso ya fue casi una confesión… me da un beso en la mejilla, es hora de irme, de todos modos no quiero que salga Tai y me corretee por toda la calle…

Llego a casa de mi hermano, mamá no está en casa así que no puedo irme para allá, me quedare con Matt hasta que llegue… toco la puerta…

-Hola T.K. pasa-me dice mi papá, va de salida, le sonrió y él me la devuelve- Matt está en su cuarto con Sora, nos vemos hijo- me dice y se va, parece que le está yendo bien en el trabajo… me dirijo al cuarto de Matt y toco, la ultima vez lo encontré casi comiéndose a Sora a besos, no quiero volver a repetir la escena… y menos el golpe que me dio….

-Hola T.K.- me dice Sora abriendo la puerta, tiene marcas en el cuello y esta sonrojada, ya sabía que tenía que tocar…

-Hola Sora- le sonrió y mi cuñada me devuelve la sonrisa- lamento interrumpir….

-Interrumpes mucho enano…-dice mi hermano saliendo, me va a dar otro golpe en la cabeza, me muevo y le pega a la pared jajaja

-Que lento te estás volviendo Yamato-le digo divertido mientras me sigue por toda la habitación…

-Veras cuando te alcance niñito- me dice enojado, Sora lo abraza, a él se le olvida que me persigue… ¡¡que útil es que tu cuñada este de tu lado jeje!!

-Matt deja en paz a T.K.-le dice tiernamente- acuérdate que es tu hermano…

-A veces quisiera ser hijo único…-me dice enojado, pero esta sonriendo, ya se calmo… estoy a salvo… por ahora jajaja- oye Sora ¿ya le dijiste a Tai que vendrías a mi casa?-

-No… ¿pero tú crees que me necesite hoy?- ¿la necesite para qué?

-Recuerda amor que hoy no fue a la escuela y de seguro necesita que le pases la tarea, con eso de que Izzy ahora está de vacaciones no tiene a nadie más…- así que Tai no fue a la escuela… mmm que interesante…

-Cierto, llamare a Kari…-

-¿¿¿A Kari???- reaccione de inmediato, siempre lo hago cuando la mencionan a ella… Sora me sonríe y Matt también lo hace pero con burla…

-Si T.K., va a llamar a tu adorada Kari…-le aviento la almohada maldito seas Matt déjame en paz de una vez… Sora habla con Kari un par de minutos, después regresa…

-Ya salió de su casa… creo que no lo alcance-dice sin que le importe mucho

-Llamare a Tai para decirle que estas aquí Sora-dijo Matt, y eso, normalmente no le gusta que este Tai, quizás porque es demasiado sobre protector con su nueva ´´hermanita´´ como ya le dice a Sora… le llama… 5min. Después tocan a la puerta, es Tai, entra y nos saluda…

-Hermanita necesito tu ayuda…-le dice, confirmado no fue a la escuela…-pásame lo que hicieron hoy en la escuela…-

-Hay Tai ¿cuándo vas a dejar de pedirme que te deje copiar?-le dice Sora entre harta y divertida

-Cuando te deje de convencer-le dice Tai con una sonrisa, mientras ella saca las cosas de su mochila, Tai se me acerca- tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente T.K….

-¡Ah! Claro Tai…-ok lo admito, estoy asustado…-¿qué pasa? ´´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto o no les gusto? ¡Porfavor dejen sus comentarios!**

**Son muy importantes para mi n.n asi puedo saber que hago bien y mal**

**¡Cuidense mucho! Espero saber de ustedes pronto**

**Con cariño**

**Chappy**


	9. Una gran confesion HK

**Hola chicos!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar u.u lo que pasa es que ya entre a clases y por ese motivo no podre actualizar tan pronto como me gustaria n.n porfavor les pido paciencia... se que les pido mucha pero es un favor n.n**

**Gracias a:**

**Ashaki (jajaja tranquila! pronto se sabra que le va a decir... ¡Gracias por dejar un review! espero que te guste n.n); DarkGoodFantasies (¡Que bueno que te gusto! n.n espero que tambien te guste este... ¡Cuidate!); jekari (¿te funciono? ¡Genial! aunque sea indirectmente, me da gusto haberte ayudado n.n y en cuanto a lo de T.K.... de verdad necesita tu bendicion :S ¡ojala te guste!); Sora Takenouchii (jajaja T.K. es un amor!!!!! y Tai tmb *-* es por es que Sora no le niega nada... jajajaja que bueno que te gusto el capi n.n ojala que tmb te gusta la continuacion!!!! cuidate n.n bye); Daniani (¡Wiiii una nueva lectora! ¡Hola! gracias por tomarte el tiempo e leer el fic n.n la chica con la que Tai salio... es uno de los misterios mejor guardados xD jaja n.n ¡Gracias por decir eso tan lindo de mi historia! en realidad muchas gracias n.n ojala te guste, nos vemos)**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Nota: Digimon no me pertenece u.u desgraciadamente**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo cuatro: una gran confesión

Por: H.K.

´´Llevan 4 horas desde que se fue mi hermano, estoy tan aburrida, al menos cuando esta Tai puedo divertirme molestándolo… pero cuando no está me aburro demasiado… lo extraño es que siempre a esta hora me llama Yolei… mmm ¿porque no llamara? No es que necesite mucho que me llame pero eso en ella es raro, casi siempre es muy puntual con sus llamadas, necesito encontrar algo para hacer… suena el teléfono, tal vez es Yoli…

-Hola, habla Kari-

_-¡¡¡HOLA KARI!!! Habla Davis-_Davis… no estoy tan desesperada

-Hola Dav ¿qué pasa?-

_-Es que se supone que Ken vendría a entrenar conmigo y no lo he visto desde la escuela… ¿tu lo has visto?-¿_a Ken? No, no lo he visto desde la salida…

-No Davis lo siento-

_-No importa, entonces ¿aceptarías salir conmigo a comprar un helado?-_sabia que me diría eso… ¿no entiende que no lo quiero a el?

-De acuerdo Dav, saldré contigo hoy- algo bueno saldrá de esto, estoy muriéndome de aburrimiento y además creo que ya es hora de que le diga la verdad…

_-¡¡¡Genial!!! De acuerdo paso por ti enseguida… adiós Kari-_colgó… me estoy arrepintiendo, no quiero lastimar a Davis, pero si no se lo digo yo ¿quién?

Llega por mí una hora después, me saluda con una sonrisa y me da un beso en la mejilla, vamos a la heladería de la esquina, está muy contento, necesito decírselo ya…

-Davis… tengo algo que decirte-se me queda mirando, la sonrisa se le quita de la cara…

-¿Que pasa Kari?- ¿porque se tiene que poner así? Me siento culpable…

-Davis yo sé lo que sientes por mi pero… yo amo a T.K.- eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, lo miro a los ojos, está llorando…- perdóname Davis-

-Ya lo sabía-lo miro sorprendida, trata de sonreírme-digo es demasiado obvio lo que sientes por el… pero lo que si convence es la forma en que lo miras… Kari no soy tan tonto ¿sabes? Si me doy cuenta de lo que pasa…-se está aguantando las ganas de llorar no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a decirle esto, me gustaría quererlo, se lo merece pero no puedo, mi corazón pertenece a T.K. Takaishi y eso nunca va a cambiar… me lleva a mi casa, está demasiado serio, ya llegamos…

-Dav…-

-No digas nada-me pide-prefiero seguir así, después de todo eres mi amiga y no quiero perderte como eso…-

-Si Davis- le sonrió, el me la devuelve, le doy un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo a la puerta...

-¿No se lo has dicho verdad?- me volteo, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-a T.K., no le has dicho que lo quieres…-

-No…-

-Quizás debas decirle de una vez Kari…-genial, primero Yolei, después Tai, luego Ken y ahora Davis…. Esto ya es demasiado, entro a la casa y no hay nadie, ¿Tai dónde demonios estas? Me siento en el sillón resignada, creo que no hay nadie… me dirijo a mi cuarto y la duda vuelve, ¿cómo le voy a decir a T.K. lo que siento por él? Mejor esperare a mañana porque si sigo con esto no voy a dormir en toda la noche….

Me despierto ansiosa, hoy pasare todo el día con T.K., estoy demasiado emocionada… Tai llego anoche a las 12:00 p.m. y no me quiso decir donde estuvo, no me creo que se quedo con Sora y Matt todo el día… no para mí que este algo se trae, le preparo el desayuno y salgo a casa de T.K… ¡hoy tarde más de 2 horas para arreglarme! No lo puedo creer… en serio que me pongo nerviosa cuando se trata de el… ya casi llego a su casa, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho… no, no estoy lista para decírselo, debo irme… pero parece que mi cuerpo piensa otra cosa, no, no quiero tocar el timbre, lo toco… vamos Kari es hora de salir corriendo… demasiado tarde, T.K. abre la puerta…

-Hola Kari-me saluda contento, se acabo estoy perdida…

-Ho-hola T.K.- le digo tartamudeando, el me da un beso… no puede ser no se lo diré…

-Pasa creo que debemos empezar con la tarea…-me dice sonriendo, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que no vine precisamente a hacer la tarea?

-Si claro T.K. necesito mucha ayuda-le digo rindiéndome, no parece que no se da cuenta, T.K. siempre fue muy ingenuo pero creí que había cambiado con el tiempo… no parece que sigue siendo el mismo pequeño al que tantas veces le confié mis secretos y mis sueños, aquel niño que solo me ve como a su ´´mejor amiga´´

-A ver de qué quieres escribir tu historia-si no hay remedio, este día será de solo tarea…

-No lo sé-le respondo pensativa, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer mi historia-quiero hacer algo romántico… pero no se me ocurre nada-

-Mmm ¿romántico? De eso se puede sacar mucho material-ay T.K. ¿¡cómo no te puedes dar cuenta!?-mira porque no empiezas algo así… ´´un par de amigos que sienten algo más que amistad entre ellos pero que no se atreven a decírselo´´ que te parece Hika?-

-Pues creo que es una buena idea…-en realidad es bueno para esto, no puedo creer de dónde saca ideas tan buenas y pensar que ese cuento parece mi historia escrita… llevamos como una hora con esto y el cuento está quedando de maravilla, pero T.K. está un poco raro… de hecho cada vez que escribimos algo nuevo se me queda viendo de una manera un poco rara… ya casi acabamos pero nos falta lo más importante… ¡¡¡la confesión!!! Cuando al fin el chico le confiesa su amor a la chica y esta le dice que ¡sí!

-No tengo ni idea de que pueda decir en la confesión-le digo harta a T.K., el me mira extraño, como si estuviera nervioso- ¿tú tienes alguna idea T.K.?

-En realidad creo que si Kari…-lo miro, esta raro, cierra los ojos y suspira- ´´desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte esto pero nunca tuve el valor para atreverme… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me has apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, al principio creí que lo que sentía por ti no era más que una simple e inocente amistad, fui un ingenuo… lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de lo que realmente significabas para mi, para creer que podría vivir ocultando este sentimiento, la verdad es que ya no se cómo vivir sin ti, te necesito cerca para estar bien, la verdad es que yo…yo te amo… siempre te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y siempre lo hare…´´-T.K. termina y abre los ojos… ¿cómo puede decir esas cosas tan hermosas?... me hubiera encantado oír que eran para mí, pero no debo mentirme… el solo invento un dialogo para el personaje de mi historia, nada mas…

-Eso fue hermoso T.K.-le digo sonriendo, pero él no sonríe, parece algo triste…

-No te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-me dice sin mirarme a los ojos… ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?

-¿Darme cuenta de que T.K.?-

-Es imposible que seas tan ingenua, tan inocente…-lo miro extrañada, T.K. nunca me había hablado así antes…-no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, te lo he tratado de decir miles de veces Kari… con el cuento, en la escuela, con la confesión…no puede ser que no lo notes…-

-Que quieres decir con eso T.K.- le pregunto preocupada, no entiendo que me quiere decir… ¿Qué tiene el cuento? ¿Qué tiene la escuela? No entiendo…

-Que ese cuento es nuestra historia Kari… que ese sufrimiento de no poder decirle a esa persona lo que sientes es el mío… que la confesión que acabo de decirte es la mía…- me dejo muda de la impresión… eso significa… significa que el me…

-Eso significa…-

-Significa que te amo Kari-me quedo muda, no sé que responder, no me esperaba esto… aunque sé que mi corazón lo anhelaba… no sé qué decirle

-T.K. yo…-

-No digas nada, sabía que no debía hacerlo-me dice tristemente y sin mirarme a los ojos, ¿de qué habla? Si yo no he dicho nada…-sabia que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi Kari pero si no te lo decía iba a explotar… no tienes que decirme nada está bien, si tu no me quieres no hay problema…-no, no es eso, entiende que no es eso por favor…-adiós Kari-me dice y sale corriendo del departamento, debo alcanzarlo, no puedo permitir que se vaya sin decirle la verdad, sin decirle que yo también lo amo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Porfavor dejenme un review y diganlo!**

**Sus opiniones son muy importantes n.n**

**¡Cuidense mucho! Nos vemos**

**Con cariño**

**Chappy**


	10. Una gran confesion TT

**¡Hola! Bueno... pues aqui les traigo la version de T.K. de capitulo pasado *-* aqui se resolveran algunas incognitas y otras no xD espero lo disfruten**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**satanete (¡Gracias por pasarte a leer el fic! espero que los siguientes capitlos tambien te gusten n.n); Ashaki (jajaja no creo que te oiga pero intentar es algo n//n muchas gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te guste); Janett (¿Lloraste? u.u lo siento... pero eso significa que te identificaste con la historia, y eso es muy lindo de tu parte ¿sabes? tal vez si hubiera sido buena idea que T.K. y Kari tuvieran entre 11-13 años pero... no se... el fic lo planee asi xD nunca me lo plantee de otra forma... ¡Espero te guste la continuacion!); DarkGoodFantasies (¡Gracias por comentar! O.o ¿T.K. emo? xD que raro... ¡Espero que te guste la version de T.K.! Nos vemos); Daniani (jajaja pss no se xD pero asi se comportan la mayoria de mis amigas cuando alguien les gusta...¡Estan enla Luna! :S eso no es bueno a media clase de mate... ¡Oh la pregunta del millon! ¿Con quien salio Tai? hm.. tal vez algun dia lo diga... ahora no xD ojala te guste el capi); jekari (tranquila... lo alcanzara... Hikari corre rapido n.n ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te guste); Wings of Hope-T.K. (Muchas gracias... de veras muchas gracias, es lo mas bonito que me han dicho sobre un fic n//n en serio te agradezco que opines esas cosas tan lindas de esta historia, fue mi primer fic terminado y... es muy importante para mi n.n de verdad, muchas gracias); Sora Takenouchii (jajajaj ¡Pero chicos como Takeru Takaishi no hay! T.T si hubieran yo seria feliz... jaja ¡Ojala te guste el Pov de T.K.! se que es tu favorito n.n ¡No es necesario que obligues a Kari! ella solita se enterara de que debe hacelo n.n ¡Cuidate mucho amiga! Espero que te agrade la conti)**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... si lo hiciera, me sabria los nombres de todos los digimons que me quiero aprender :S**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo cuatro: una gran confesión

Por: T.T.

´´Tai me llevo al cuarto de Matt y cerró la puerta, esto no me gusta… Tai puede llegar a ser muy malo cuando se lo propone… no lo puedo creer ¡¡¡estoy asustado de Tai!!! Pues si lo estoy y mucho…

-Supongo que sabes porque quiero hablar contigo Takeru…-me dice serio, ¿y ahora que fregados habré hecho para que Tai me amenace?... ¿será porque llevo a Kari todos los días a su casa…? ¿O por la bromita que le ayude a hacer a Matt en su contra el día de campo?

-Yo no hice nada Tai…-le digo con miedo… de esta no salgo vivo…

-No seas tonto T.K. no te voy a reclamar nada…-me dice sonriendo, ¿se burla de mi? Maldito Tai esta me la paga…-pero te vine a advertir algo- trago saliva, sabía que esto no iba a ser bueno…-se perfectamente que te gusta mi hermana T.K….

-Yo… pero yo no… es decir ella y yo no…-tartamudeo, Tai es demasiado sobre protector con Kari… pero esto me puede costar la vida

-No mientas T.K. yo se que Kari te gusta desde hace mucho…-

-Si Tai-suspiro, si me va a matar será mejor que me confiese primero…-hace mucho que me gusta Kari, desde el primer día que la vi, pero no solo me gusta Kari Tai…-suspiro de nuevo, estas podrían ser mis últimas palabras así que las aprovechare- yo quiero a tu hermana Tai, la quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie en mi vida…-volteo a verlo, estoy listo para mi muerte, pero solo lo veo mirarme serio…

-Bueno pues aunque me cueste decirlo… estás aceptado-me dice sonriendo ante mi asombro… si fuera una caricatura ya me abría caído al más puro estilo anime jeje pero el solo me ve divertido, ¿así que todo fue una broma? Voy a matarlo…-mira nada mas lo asustado que te pusiste T.K… vamos no te iba a hacer nada… solo unos cuantos golpecitos…-

-¿Unos cuantos?-pregunto preocupado, no creo que hubieran sido ´´solo unos cuantos´´

-Bueno, bueno no iban a ser pocos… la verdad te iba a romper la cara…-¿y me lo dice tan tranquilo?

-No es que me queje pero ¿porque cambiaste de opinión eh?- estoy jugando con mi suerte pero tengo que preguntar…

-Si no fueras el hermano de mi mejor amigo te pegaría por preguntón… pero en fin, es por lo que me dijiste de Kari… nadie me había dicho nada parecido sobre ella, ni siquiera Davis, eso significa que la quieres mucho… ¡¡¡nunca creí que el pequeño T.K. pudiera enfrentarme así solo por Hikari!!!-se ríe… al menos la confesión me sirvió de algo, me salvo de los golpes de Tai- pero si te advierto algo Takaishi…- ya sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- si tu lastimas a mi hermana te matare ¿estamos?- le sonrió, esta vez sí que me asuste…

-Claro Tai-le digo apretándole la mano… así que ya conseguí la aprobación del hermano, solo me falta que ella me acepte

-Vamos afuera, espero que Sora ya haya encontrado la tarea…-se que no debería arriesgarme pero no me aguanto la curiosidad

-Oye Tai ¿donde estuviste todo el día? Si no fuiste a la escuela…-

-No abuses de tu suerte T.K. aun te puedo pegar…-jajaja mejor me callo

-Aquí está la tarea y todo lo que hicimos hoy en la escuela Tai-le dice Sora dándole su cuaderno-oye no te voy a pasar todo cada vez que no vayas a la escuela ¿eh?-

-No te pido que me pases todo solo lo que hicieron hoy en la escuela-dijo Tai riéndose-además ni que te costara tanto trabajo…-

-¿No te das cuenta de que es trampa?-hay Sora nunca va a cambiar, sigue siendo como una mamá para todos, en especial para Tai, pero él nunca va a poder entender eso…

-Vamos amor no lo pelees- dijo Matt, a el no le gusta verlos pelear… y menos si tiene otros planes para Sora jejeje…-a propósito Tai, ¿qué le dijiste a mi hermanito que salió todo espantado del cuarto eh?-maldito Matt ya empezó otra vez…

-¿Yo? nada…-dijo fingiendo inocencia-solo lo amenace de muerte si le hace daño a mi hermana jajaja…-¿se le hace divertido? Pues para mí no lo fue…

-Uy pobre de ti hermano… las cosas que hace el amor…-¿mira quien lo dice? Me encantaría contestarle pero enfrentarme yo solo a Tai y Matt juntos en burlas es casi un suicidio…

Ya estoy en mi casa, Sora tenía razón cuando dijo que era mejor irme antes de que esos dos acabaran conmigo… ¡¡¡¡en serio que cuando están juntos son una pesadilla!!!!, pero bueno ya mañana será otro día… un día que pasare completo con Kari… no puedo esperar a mañana…

Ya es mañana, ¡¡¡no puedo creer que este tan nervioso!!! Me levante a las 5:00… ¡¡¡a las 5:00 de la mañana!!! En sábado…es que apenas puedo esperar a que ella llegue, tocan a la puerta… abro… es ella

-Hola Kari-le digo sonriendo, al fin llego… se ve hermosa…

-Ho-hola T.K.-me dice, le doy un beso… ¿porque tartamudea? ¿Será que está nerviosa?...

-Pasa creo que debemos empezar con la tarea…-si claro, después de todo ella solo vino por eso… a que le ayude a hacer la tarea…

-Si claro T.K. necesito mucha ayuda- me dice sonriendo, espero que esto funcione… le di vueltas a este plan toda la noche, solo espero que me salga bien

-A ver de qué quieres escribir tu historia-le pregunto… la miro embobado… siempre ha sido tan hermosa, tan pura, tan inocente… eso es lo que siempre me ha encantado de ella

-No lo sé-me dice, ella siempre tiene buenas ideas, que raro que no se le ocurra algo -quiero hacer algo romántico… pero no se me ocurre nada-

-Mmm ¿romántico? De eso se puede sacar mucho material-¡¡¡sí!!! Es mi oportunidad para decírselo -mira porque no empiezas algo así… ´´un par de amigos que sienten algo más que amistad entre ellos pero que no se atreven a decírselo´´ ¿qué te parece Hika?-

-Pues creo que es una buena idea…-nos ponemos a hacer la historia… ella solo escribe yo le voy dando ideas y ella las acomoda, no puedo creer que no lo note… cada frase que le digo, cada situación, cada idea… es nuestra historia, mi historia… lo que siento por ella está escrito en cada palabra de este ´´cuento´´, solo nos falta el punto culminante… ¡¡¡la confesión!!! Ese punto al que ni siquiera yo he podido llegar…

-No tengo ni idea de que pueda decir en la confesión-me dice harta, es hora debo decírselo ahora o nunca tendré el valor de hacerlo - ¿tú tienes alguna idea T.K.?

-En realidad creo que si Kari…-le digo, estoy nervioso, pero llego el momento de decírselo… suspiro y cierro los ojos - ´´desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte esto pero nunca tuve el valor para atreverme… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me has apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, al principio creí que lo que sentía por ti no era más que una simple e inocente amistad, fui un ingenuo… lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de lo que realmente significabas para mi, para creer que podría vivir ocultando este sentimiento, la verdad es que ya no se cómo vivir sin ti, te necesito cerca para estar bien, la verdad es que yo…yo te amo… siempre te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y siempre lo hare…´´-abro los ojos, espero a que ella me conteste

-Eso fue hermoso T.K.-me dice sonriendo…no puede ser, no se dio cuenta…

-No te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-esquivo su mirada, no puedo verla a los ojos, no puedo…

-¿Darme cuenta de que T.K.?-me pregunta seria, vamos Kari

-Es imposible que seas tan ingenua, tan inocente…-me mira extrañada, no puedo controlarme, ¿cómo puede ser que no se dé cuenta? -no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, te lo he tratado de decir miles de veces Kari… con el cuento, en la escuela, con la confesión…no puede ser que no lo notes…-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso T.K.?-me pregunta confundida…no soporto esto…

-Que ese cuento es nuestra historia Kari… que ese sufrimiento de no poder decirle a esa persona lo que sientes es el mío… que la confesión que acabo de decirte es la mía…-no sé de donde saque el valor para decirlo, solo sé que siento que me quite un gran peso de encima…

-Eso significa…-

-Significa que te amo Kari-le digo al fin, ahora es su decisión…

-T.K. yo…-esas palabras me rompen el corazón en mil pedazos… duda… eso significa que mis temores eran ciertos… ella no siente nada por mi… nada

-No digas nada, sabía que no debía hacerlo-le digo resignado, si ella no me quiere ¿que mas puedo hacer?-sabia que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi Kari pero si no te lo decía iba a explotar… no tienes que decirme nada está bien, si tu no me quieres no hay problema…-no puedo soportar más las lagrimas-adiós Kari-le digo y salgo corriendo de la casa, o quiero volver, quiero olvidarme de ella, de este amor que me está matando por dentro… debo entenderlo, debo resignarme y hacerme a la idea… ella no me quiere… no me quiere…´´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?**

**¿Es bueno? ¿Es un asco? ¡Diganlo porfavor!**

**Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi n.n**

**¡Cuidense mucho! ¡Nos veremos!**

**Con Cariño:**

**Chappy**


	11. El beso HK

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero muy bien n.n ¿Saben? ¡Ya hemos llegado al final del fic! O.o este es el primer capitulo del final, la version de Hikari, espero que les guste n.n Hm... voy a extrañar este fic u.u le tengo mucho cariño... a ver si luego subo otro xD**

**Gracias a:**

**satamete (¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que te guste la idea de los puntos de vista, debo confesar que a veces es mas facil asi ojala te agrade la continuacion); jekari (ajajaj ¡A donde fue Tai! xD algun dia lo sabremos... de hecho, ya me lo estoy planteando n.n no te apures, Kari arreglara las cosas con TK, espero te guste el capi); Daniani (creo que tiees razon u.u tal vez el punto de vista de T.K. fue muy triste... ¡Pero sin drama no habria historia! O algo asi dijo una vez mi maestra de español en la secundaria... jajaja ¡Oh vamos! ¿Donde anda Tai? xD tengo que averiguar eso... y pronto les dire n.n); Ashaki (jajaja la emocion es buena xD gracias por postear aunque estes ocupada n//n ojala te vaya bien en la universidad); P. Eric (muchas racias por dejar el review y por elogiar la forma en que escribo n.n que lindo, espero te guste el siguiente capitulo); A.C. Akasuna (¡Hola! xD no esperaba encontrarte aqui... ¡gracias por postear! espero te guste la continuacion); DarkGoodFantasies (xD ya se le quitara lo emo algun dia... jajaja ¿sabes? a mi tambien me gustan maslo de T.K. que los de Kar... no se porque :S ojala te guste la conti); itziarxknup (jajaa ¡Hola! xD que bien que leas este fic tmb.... ¡Es genial! jajajaj Oh.... T.K. es el sueño realizado de toda chica xD ¡Y Matt TAMBIEN! no te apures conlo de Davis.... yo le odie toda la serie xD hasta que un dia me puse a pensar y... descubri que ya no le odio tanto jejeje ¡Oh Tai! ¡Tengo que averiguar con quien sale! jajaja hm... creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo O.o pero Kari se quedo shockeada :S hay que entenderla... pokito. ¡Aquite dejo la continuacion! espero que te guste n.n); SoraTakenouchii (jajaja ¡ya lo se! xD tambien son mis favoritos los capitulos de T.K. *-* es que este niño es un amor... O.o ¡No me habia dado cuenta! hice salir corriendo a T.K. de su propia casa xD que raro... jajaja ¡No! no mates a Kari xD que sin ella ya no habria Takari... hm... Tai... Taichi... ¡Lo averiguare lo prometo! algun dia... ¡Gracias por postear amiga! Ojala te guste la continuacion, cuidate mucho)**

**¡Muchisimas gracias chicos!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, pertene a ****Akiyoshi Hongo, que me hizo fan del anime xD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo cinco: el beso

Por: H.K.

´´Salgo corriendo de su departamento, trato de seguirlo pero él es más rápido, ¡más me vale apresurarme o lo voy a perder! Llego corriendo al parque de Odaiba… ahí donde siempre nos hemos reunido, por donde hemos paseado tantas veces… ¡ay T.K.! Si me hubieras dicho esto hace mucho tiempo muchas cosas se hubieran evitado….

-T.K. rayos ¿donde estas?-repito una y otra vez, debo alcanzarlo, ahí están Yolei y Ken… se están besando… ¿¡besando!? Eso es raro… me acerco corriendo

-¡¡¡Kari!!!-me dice Yolei sonriendo, ¿que no se da cuenta como estoy?-¿como estas? ¿Adivina qué? ¡¡¡¡Ken y yo somos novios!!!!-me dice contenta abrazándolo, si estuviéramos en otro momento los felicitaba pero ahora lo único que me importa es encontrarlo…

-¿Estás bien Kari?-me pregunta Ken serio- ¿pasa algo?-

-Has… ¿has visto a T.K.?-le digo tomando aire… ¿donde podrá estar?

-No… ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta serio, ¿acaso el sabe algo?

-Nosotros… ¿tu lo sabías cierto?- no lo soporto, que acaso yo era la única ciega que no lo veía-lo que T.K. siente por mi-

-¿Te lo dijo?-asiento con la cabeza-¿y qué contestaste?-

-Dude…-me mira serio-no porque no lo quiera es solo… me sorprendió la confesión es todo…-

-Eso era a lo que él le tenía miedo Kari-me dijo tranquilo- a que lo rechazaras, a que lo consideraras solo como a tu mejor amigo… supongo que al oírte dudar se le partió el corazón… a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo-dijo mirando a Yoli

-¿Y qué hago? Ni siquiera me dejo contestarle salió corriendo…-

-Kari, T.K. siempre ha sido un chico muy tranquilo, tú lo sabes, pero cuando se enoja… las pocas veces que realmente se enoja-me dijo Yolei hablando tranquila, ¿a donde quiere llegar?-es muy necio… el mas necio de todos, se cierra y no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a ti y esto le dolió mucho… no creo que ceda fácilmente…-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?-lloro desconsolada, ya no lo resisto ¿dónde estará?

-Búscalo y hazlo entrar en razón, Yolei está en lo cierto, cuando T.K. se enoja se vuelve aun peor que Matt o Tai yo ya lo comprobé-dijo, es cierto, cuando se peleo a golpes con Ken en el digimundo estaba irreconocible… hasta yo me sorprendí y no quiero volverlo a ver así…

-Hola chicos…-me volteo, es Davis, parece venir preocupado- oigan ¿qué le sucede a T.K.?

-¿Lo viste?-pregunte dudando, por favor que el sepa donde esta…

-Si… lo mire y salió corriendo, y casi podría jurar que lo vi llorar…-Davis me mira, derramo algunas lagrimas… llora… llora por mi culpa, soy una estúpida ¿Cómo pude dudar de algo que se desde hacia tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pude dudar siquiera de lo que sentía por él? Es mi culpa…

-¿Donde está Davis?-pregunta Ken serio mientras Yolei trata de consolarme, como si pudiera hacerlo…

-Lo vi irse hacia la zona de columpios… donde esta ese árbol grande- siento su mirada sobre mi…- estoy seguro de que ahí lo vas a encontrar Kari-

-Gracias Dav…-le digo y lo beso en la mejilla, corro hacia donde el me dijo… solo espero alcanzarlo… parece que fue ayer cuando éramos niños… jugando en esos mismos columpios, después de lo ocurrido en el digimundo….

-Recuerdo-

-Vamos T.K. ya casi me alcanzas- le digo riendo, teníamos 8 años y acabamos de volver del digimundo, nuestros hermanos ya se ´´soportaban´´ así que íbamos a jugar a este mismo parque todos los días

-Te voy a alcanzar Kari- me decía T.K…. me sonreía y me daba más ventaja, siempre me dejo ganar en ´´corre que te alcanzo´´, aun ahora me deja ganar en cualquier juego, eso es algo que nunca olvidare…

-Fin del Recuerdo-

Ya casi llego, mi corazón quiere salirse de mi cuerpo, ahí está… golpea al árbol con furia pero puedo ver que está llorando… nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de sus padres, me rompe el corazón verlo de esa manera, en especial si sé que es por mi culpa… me acerco silenciosamente….

-T.K….-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kari?-me dice con rencor, me duele en el alma oírlo hablarme así

-Te fuiste demasiado rápido y no me dejaste terminar la historia….-le digo con miedo, Dios por favor que funcione…

-¿Que no te deje terminar la historia? Jajaja a mí que me importa esa maldita historia-me dice fríamente, nunca lo había oído hablar así-además es solo un cuento, nada de lo que dice es real así que ¿para que terminarlo? ¿Qué sentido tiene?-

-Para mi si lo tiene Takeru…-le digo seria, se que esta lastimado pero es mejor terminar rápido con esto…

-De acuerdo Hikari… ¿como acaba tu cuento?-me pregunta sarcástico, es ahora o nunca…

-´´La chica corre tras su amigo llorando y lo encuentra en el mismo lugar en donde jugaron de pequeños, ese lugar mágico en el que descubrió a su primer amor y le dice…-suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- yo también te amo, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, tenía miedo de que me miraras solo como a tu mejor amiga, había esperado tanto para decírtelo y ahora lo hago… te amo…-me acerco hacia él y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos- te amo T.K. Takaishi… siempre te he amado´´-

-¿En verdad me amas Kari?- me dice sin poderlo creer, pero veo una sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa alegre de la cual me enamore…

-Si T.K. te amo… te amo…- digo abrazándolo, el toma mi barbilla con su mano y me sonríe mientras con la otra me acerca a su cuerpo

-Yo también te amo Kari… mi Kari… mi Luz…-se acerca lentamente a mí, me siento nerviosa, ¡¡¡es mi primer beso!!! Y será con el amor de mi vida, con el que hasta ahora considere mi mejor amigo… nos besamos…¡¡¡fue mágico!!! Empezó como un beso tierno, después se torno mas apasionado, me deje llevar por los deliciosos labios de mi adorado T.K… lo que pasaría después de ese momento se convertiría en lo mejor que he vivido… pero esa es otra historia…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Tanto si si como si no, dejenme un review conmentando sus opiniones porfavor, pero insultos no xD para eso un MP es mejor**

**¡Cuidense mucho! El siguiente es el final...**

**Los quiere:**

**Chappy**


End file.
